


Увидимся в моих снах

by badweather, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Historical RPF, The Jazz Age
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Подростки ломают шеи, пытаясь повторить вашу поездку на крыше такси с бутылкой шампанского в руках. Вы малые боги, куда бы ни отправились: в Нью-Йорк, Париж или Рим.
Relationships: F. Scott Fitzgerald/Zelda Fitzgerald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Увидимся в моих снах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll see you in my dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113624) by [corleones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corleones/pseuds/corleones). 



Ночной поезд из Парижа в Антиб убаюкивает тебя, и ты засыпаешь на плече Скотта. Он читает рукопись, какую-то жуткую нудятину, которую Эрнст сунул ему в руки прямо на платформе. Это спальный вагон, а значит, у тебя есть койка под потолком, а ты раздумываешь, не коснуться ли тонких волосков на шее мужа, не затащить ли его в постель, но он ненавидит отрываться от чтения, так что ты притворяешься, что спишь, надеясь, что если не ты сама, то хотя бы нежный запах духов от твоей шеи отвлечет его от рукописи. Еще десять минут спустя у тебя затекло все тело, ты специально зеваешь и закидываешь ногу ему на колени — ради удобства и соблазнения. Его смех, который ты чувствуешь кожей, возбуждает; ты слышишь шорох бумаги, когда он убирает рукопись, поворачивается к тебе и говорит:

— Вот, значит, как, — а потом добавляет сквозь поцелуй: — М-м-м, Зельда.

Светит луна, размытое пятно за спиной, ты упираешься в окно, Скотт нависает над тобой. Ты воспламеняешься от его разгорающейся страсти, его обожание все еще сводит тебя с ума.

***

Думала ли ты когда-нибудь об этом? Конечно, постоянно, в некоторые дни чаще, чем в другие. Иногда ты даже не хочешь открывать рот. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент твои небрежно брошенные фразы окажутся в одной из его книг. Не то чтобы ты боишься — что это вообще такое? Может, Скотти прочитает эти книги и возненавидит тебя, но, кажется, есть шанс, что она возненавидит тебя в любом случае. Создается ощущение, что все считают такое поведение очаровательным: это не просто Розалинд или Глория, это ты. Думают, что это прелестно, хотят такую же стрижку, такие же жемчуга, следуют за вами, как привидения. Подростки ломают шеи, пытаясь повторить вашу поездку на крыше такси с бутылкой шампанского в руках. Газетчики думают, что это забавно. Ты шутишь, что начатые записи твоего дневника заканчиваются в его книгах — и все смеются. Издевательский плагиат. Ты золотая муза. Вы малые боги, куда бы ни отправились: в Нью-Йорк, Париж или Рим.

Нет, тебя останавливает не страх. В последнее время ты чувствуешь, что можешь исчезнуть, полностью раствориться в страницах книг. Хочешь предупредить Скотта, что если он не прекратит переносить тебя в романы, через год-два может ничего не остаться. Только опустошенная Зельда Сейр со стаканом джина в руке. Ничего не останется, кроме стакана, жемчугов и платьев, платьев, платьев.

***

Больше всего ты обожаешь Париж. Ты больше ничего так не любила, как первый миг в этом городе. Все блестит и переливается — боже, Нью-Йорк ему и в подметки не годится. Те вечеринки с ваннами джина и подпольные бары такие скучные по сравнению с этой жизнью. Нью-Йорк был началом мира, каким вы его знали. Здесь ты танцуешь — а мужчины сходят с ума. Все чем-то заняты, чем-то большим и грандиозным, ты не встречала ни одного скучного человека, никого не заботят деньги или налоги, здесь все просто живут. Тебе кажется, что Сена светится от гениальности этих людей, что тропинки вдоль воды проложены только для тебя и Скотта, чтобы вам было, где танцевать. Тем не менее, это проходит. После первой вспышки восторг уменьшается.

Через несколько месяцев вы переезжаете на Ривьеру — и это скучно. Скотт работает сутки напролет. Ты слышишь остервенелый и раздражительный стук печатной машинки, даже находясь вдали от дома. Ты ныряешь в ярко-голубую воду и даже там слышишь этот навязчивый треск. Он больше ничего тебе не показывает, говорит, для этого есть редакторы. В конце концов, ты всего лишь женщина, куколка-вертихвостка.

Пилот прикуривает тебе сигареты, смешивает коктейли и выглядит как полная противоположность Скотту. Целуя тебя, он закрывает ладонями твои уши, отрезая все звуки, а когда вы трахаетесь, ты слышишь только его. Ты становишься собой впервые за много лет.

Рассказываешь об этом Скотту — и все оказывается не так, как ты представляла. Ты думала, что это принесет удовлетворение, что будешь чувствовать себя сильной и важной, но ты как будто бросила спичку в дом, полный сена. Он запирает тебя в квартире на несколько недель, пока ты не соглашаешься забыть этот эпизод, тебя манит пляж, берег, на котором вы с пилотом танцевали. Но все это кажется невыносимо далеким, а ты чувствуешь себя униженной.

***

Когда Скотт тебе изменяет, все по-другому. Ты не можешь его запереть, даже если бы захотела. Он ураган неверных решений. Иногда ты едва видишь разницу между ним и словами, которые он записывает, между изысканными колкостями на бумаге и скотиной, сидящей за обеденным столом.

Говоришь, что он тебя теряет, но ты сама потеряла его, поэтому отправляешься танцевать, пишешь, рисуешь. Все думают, это такой этап жизни, каждая уловка — новый способ снова привлечь его внимание или заполнить время до его возвращения, но, честно говоря, это желание жило в тебе с самого начала.

Ты писала истории до встречи с ним, и если бы редакторы это знали, может быть, что-нибудь бы изменилось, но это не важно. Твоя любовь — не напиток, не джин или мартини, которые, попробовав раз, хочешь пить всегда. Ты не Дейзи Бьюкенен.

В санатории ты читаешь отзывы на “Ночь нежна”, лежа в ванной. К слову, куски, которые критикам нравятся больше всего, придумала ты.

  
***

Позже ты будешь заявлять, что все знала. А как же иначе? Ты знаешь его лучше всех. В ту первую встречу ты, наверное, знала, чем все закончится. Насколько сильно переплетутся ваши жизни, что в мире никого не будет ближе вас, что это, вероятно, нездоровое состояние. Что вы будете жить как единое целое, пока мысль о встрече станет невыносимой; что он — твой муж, Фрэнсис Скотт Фицджеральд — станет писателем, прогремевшим на всю страну. Ты знала. Ты всегда это знала. С первой встречи с этим многообещающим юношей. Он будет твоим навсегда, и он станет великим.

Король и королева эпохи джаза.

(Ты помнишь, что у него сбился галстук, что он улыбался, словно точно знал, каких высот добьется. Он произнес какую-то глупость, которую ты не можешь ни вспомнить, ни забыть без следа. Сказал, “я готов познавать тебя всю жизнь, Зельда Сейр”. Или “мне нравится твой аромат сегодняшней ночи”. В любом случае, тебе понравилось. Несколько недель спустя ты его поцеловала — быстро и едва ощутимо. Ты плохо помнишь тот поцелуй — тогда вокруг было столько мальчиков…

По правде говоря, это мог быть любой из них.)


End file.
